Destroyed
by Leskitful
Summary: Someone is set on killing Allen Walker. Kisuki OC is bound as Allens new body guard. Who wants Allen dead? What is this fiend really after? Will Allen survive the war that will soon start because of him?
1. Reassigned but Ignored

Allen opened the door to see a light brown headed fifteen year old girl sitting on his bed. She had her blue eyes cast to a photo album. She wore a jacket shirt and baggy pants. A cross was stitched onto her left shoulder. Allen brushed a stray white hair away from his face, confused. The girl picked up her head and smiled. She put the photos down next to her, and she stood. She was at least six inches taller than Allen himself.

"Hi, my name is Kisuki!" She said happily. Allen just kind of stared at her. Suddenly, Kumoi burst into the room. His beret was slighted tipped to side of his face. He looked at Allen in surprise. "Oh! Allen, this is Kisuki. You two have already met?"

Allen just shook his head, kind of confused. Kumoi smiled, fixing his beret. Kisuki set her album into her bag, flipping it over to hold her place. Then she held out her hand, Her arm covered by a elbow length purple and green striped arm-warmer. Allen, still confused, reached out his right hand to shake it. They exchanged glances, and Kisukis smile widened. "I'm here to protect you Allen. I'm now officially your bodyguard."

When Kisuki let go, Allen looked to his hand. There was inscription. He tried to wipe it out, but it stayed a permanent mark to his hand. "What did you do to me!"

Kisuki frowned for a moment before responding."It's an inscription, obviously. Its to bound me to protect you. So I know when you are in trouble."

Allen gave her a bewildered expression. "I don't need this!" Then he turned to Kumoi. "Why do i need a bodyguard?"

Kumoi stood there for a few seconds in silence, looking at Allen with a sullen face. Allen was suddenly worried."_Kumoi? Why do I need a bodyguard_."

Kumoi left the room silently, leaving Kisuki and Allen in an awkward silence. Allen had let it stay like that for a couple of minutes, hoping that Kisuki would tell him why he needed her, but she was as silent as Allen. Her face had that same face Kumoi had before. Allen pushed out the door, forcing himself to move to the kitchen. He dawdled in the hallway for a few minutes, before sneaking a peek into his door, then quickly moving away when he see her walking towards the door. He sprinted yards away when she opens the door. Then quickly regaining his composure, he walks casually around a corner, but just as quickly he slams himself to the wall, making quite a racket. But when Allen bravely peeks around the corner, Kisuki stared straight ahead, as if she didn't hear the large smash that stretched out and echoed.

_I wonder what she's doing..._he thought. Then he felt something hit his head, something obviously metal. Allen turned around to see the hilt of Kandas sword, with Yuu right behind it. His face was scrunched up in anger, his hair wild, out of his regular girly pony. If Allens life wasn't in danger, he would probably start laughing right about now.

"What do you think you are doing, beansprout" Kanda said cranky

Uh...Allen didn't know how to answer. and just when he did come up with the perfect excuse, Kanda growled and pushed past him to spot Kisuki from the corner of his eye. oh great, Allen thought, now he thinks I like her when I don't. but all he did was stare at her; the same look Kumoi had. Suddenly, Allen pulled Kanda back behind the corner. "Whats up! why do I need a body guard. Don't try to lie. I know when your trying to hide something."

Kanda shook his head. "Sorry beansprout. I am not the one who should tell you." Then he walked back into his room, silent. Allen thought it over, then got an idea. Lenalee will tell me! SO Allen ran off, only to stop at the cafeteria for some food, then head back out for Lenalee.

* * *

Damn... Allen cursed as he walked along the hallway, EVERYONE now avoiding him. He had confronted almost everyone he knew and all of them gave him no answer. Now everyone was trying to evade him. Allen was about to lose all hope when he saw Lavi roaming the hallways as if nothing was wrong. Allen took his chance and ran up to him. Gripping his shoulders, Allen shouted "LAVI! why do I have a bodyguard!"

Lavi gave him a confused look. Allen frowned, well _that's_ a new reaction. He shook his head, red hair bouncing. "I have NO idea what you're talking about..."

Allen almost choked. OF COURSE they wouldn't tell Lavi! He would spill right away! Allens frown turned to a fake soft smile. Releasing Lavi he said "Of course. Never mind then"

Lavi put on a devious smile. "I don't know whats going on, but wanna find out?"

Allen squinted his eyes, staring at him. _What's he getting at?_ Lavi just smiled. "There's a meeting soon. I wasn't invited, but I'm going anyway. Wanna tag along with me in the air ducts?"

At that Allen smiled widely. _That would explain everyone's disappearances._ "Better believe that I'm coming!"

Allen and Lavi ran to the kitchen. Lavi spotted the air duct, and opened it. "I'll lead!"

Allen followed after him through the air duct. After they were crawling in the cramped space for what seemed like forever, Allen let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you even know where we are GOING Lavi?"

Lavi gave out a small chuckle which answered Allens question:No. Allen grunted as he tried to turn around. Lavi coughed. "Wait! I see it!"

Allen stopped his attempt to escape. _He better not be lying..._ Lavi scooted up forward, and then he stepped over an air opening. then he turned around to let Allen see it too. The twosome looked down on the meeting. Allens stomach grumbled slightly. "I wish I brought some food with me"

Lavi shushed him, and the meeting started.

Kumoi started out. "Hello everyone. This meeting has been called out to address a certain issue"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Allen scowled, and Lavi just stared down.

"Allen Walker." Kumoi said looking down slightly as if in pity. Everyone sat in an awkward silence.

Kanda stood. "We should tell him"

Then everyone went into fit of whispers amongst themselves. Allen only heard certain people saying:

"I think Kandas right"

"No, if we tell him, it'll only make it worse. It better to fight an enemy you don't know is coming"

"But if we do, he'll be more prepared!"

"He wont even WANT to fight though! secret or not!"

Allen nodded his head fiercely. _No! Listen to Kanda!_

Then someone else stood. "No! we should not tell him. He will be shocked, and apprehensive. And when the moment of truth arises, he will not go through with it"

Another wave of murmurs. Kumoi quieted them with. "Allen is stronger then that. But I agree he will not choose the right path. That's what the body guard is for."

Kanda spoke. "Now, where is this bodyguard now? She was supposed to be here, in this meeting to clarify. How is SHE capable to protect beansprout?"

This set everyone in a disarray. Allen looked up at Lavi, who also looked up. They exchanged questioned looks, almost having the invisible conversation of:

_do you know what-?_

_no idea..._

_oh, okay_

_you? _

_nope_

Allen looked back down to see Lenalee standing. "Brother. I'm still not sure of what this is about. Who is after Allen?"

Kumoi hesitated, but a few people started to whisper about they weren't very informed either, so he sighed.

"Allen Walkers life is in danger. Kisuki was chosen because she's had experience with this fiend."

Allen began to bite his lower lip. _Just say it already! You're so close Kumoi!_

Kumoi sighed again, having the pitiful expression again. "The fiend is..."

As if pausing for effect to see everyone lift off their seat, Kanda still standing, and Lenalee listening intently. Allen had strained his neck to hear it as well, Lavi's head was pressing at Allen head as he was straining to hear too.

"The one who wants Allen dead is his biological father."


	2. The Charged and The Restless

__

**YEAAH! Hey everyone! Please enjoy this chapter! and I would like some constructive criticism! **

* * *

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_His Father?_"

"_I thought he was dead..._"

"_Oh my god_"

Murmurs began to pass around the room. Allen stayed quiet, listening in on them. He Jerked his head up, only to collide with Lavi, which made a terrible clanking noise. both boys bit their tongues to keep from shouting, and giving away their hiding spot any further. Lavi attempted to move back, but he kept banging his elbows and knees, creating a racket. Allen looked back at the meeting slightly before tucking his head out of sight hastily. Everyone had gotten up, some even envoking their innocence. Allen looked around in the small air vent. No way could he get away unnoticed. Lavi leaned forward sightly, and everything quieted down. There was silence. Suddenly Kanda stood and unsheathed his Mugen.

__

"Awaken Mugen!"(1)

Lavi and Allen made no noise, but their faces showed shock, annoyance, and fear. Lavis side of the air shaft began to slide out of place. A large slant marked the air shaft from Kandas attack, and Lavi scooted back quickly, but the shaft continued to fall. Allens side began to slip as well. _Oh...this isn't good..._

_

* * *

_

I had been walking around for what seemed like forever. I had been looking for the meeting room. But the Black Order is a HUGE place. Suddenly, I heard alarms go off in my head. One of my charges was in trouble. _Allen! _I closed my eyes and instantly felt terror in his body. I continued, holding on to he sensation, then I could see his location.

I started running, keeping my eyes closed. _How much trouble can you possibly get into, Allen?_ I suddenly feel something cold infront of of me, and the instant I opened my eyes...

...I slammed my face into a door. I slightly fell back, dazed. Shaking my head, I opened the door, to see three main things.

1: Everyone staring up.

2: Innocence Envoked.

3: A vent falling apart, and a body falling out of one side.

Heads turned to see my arrival, but I was already sprinting towards the vent. _Thats Allen, it must be!_ I jumped on the table, and looked up. I saw now two legs and a torso. I ran to the middle of the table, and as soon as Allen dropped, I grabbed him by the shirt and stumbled to the floor.

I sighed and stood, holding Allen. "Are you okay A- ..." I squinted my eyes. This...isn't ..Allen. This person had red unkept hair in a bandanna, a green eye, and a black eye patch.

"Baka Usagi!"

I turned to see Kanda putting his Innocence away. I looked up slightly, and saw many people behind him. I tilted my head as I recognised two others. One was Kumoi. So this was the meeting room? The other was Lenalee. I met her once when I was still at The Acadamy. She had such beautiful hair. I wonder what happened to make it so short?

I swiftly left the room, trying not to let the embarrassment get to me.

* * *

Allen watched Kisuki leave. How is it she came JUST as the vent started falling apart? Good thing Lavi fell like he did, or I would've been toast. He took a silent breath.

"You idiot!"

Allen looked down to see Kanda yelling at a disoriented and facedown Lavi.

"Theres a REASON you couldn't come!"

"Ugh..."

"Do you understand how serious this is?"

Lenalee came from behind Kanda. "You have to promise not to tell Allen!"

Allen shook his head. "A little to late for that..." He murmured. Kanda continued. "You'd better not or I'll kill you!"

Lenalee turned to Kanda, shocked. "Kanda...I didn't know you cared so much about how Allen felt..."

Kandas face turned a bright pink for a second before he finally regained his composure. "H-hell no! That little beansprout will only cause trouble for me!"Allen smiled, but he was still shocked. So he DOES care!

Kanda went back to yelling at Lavi. "You are such a-!"

Kanda picked up the facedown Lavi by his scarf. Lenalee screeched. Blood spurted from his nose, and he looked dazed. "Uh..." he moaned.

Kanda quickly dropped him in the already gathered pool of blood.

Allen stifled a laugh, remembering what happened. Kisuki self consciously pressed Lavis face against her chest area, to protect him as if it were me. S_he IS my bodyguard after all._ Allen fumed._ Hmm...My bodyguard..._

Lenalee smacked Lavi down as soon as he attempted to stand. But Allen was to focused to laugh. He slowly made his way up, and out of the air shaft.

* * *

Allen was in his room when Kisuki walked in.

"Allen" she said almost robotically. "I know you aren't thrilled to have me as a bodyguard, but I can't ignore my job to protect you. I do apologize."

Allen halfheartedly nodded, though he wasn't really paying attention. He started drifting to sleep, but opened his eyes to see Kisuki walk to the left wall.

"What are you..." Allen asked slowly. Kisuki stopped. "I was also informed of your last bodyguards wards in your room. Although this isn't a safe move, I do care about your privacy. SO I will have to live in the room over."

Kisuki reached the wall, and with the flick of her wrist, a rectangular shape imprinted itself on the wall. Allen tried to keep his eyes open a little longer. I'm so tired, he thought...

Kisuki pushed on the wall, and it sunk in and fell over with a large clunk sound. Allen would've said something, but he was to exhausted. I wonder whos room she just plowed into...

Kisuki walked into the room unnoticed. She found it was a cluttered space, with a bunk bed. there was no obvious body in the lower half, so she sat down on the bed. Allen closed his eyes, no longer caring what she did.

* * *

I walked into my room, two tissues stuck up my nose. I sighed, holding my hand to my head. _Good thing Panda wasn't here. He would be killing me-_

"Lavi..."

I looked up and over to see two black eyes staring at me from the top of the bunk we shared.

"Panda!"

"Shhhh!"

"Wha..?" I said in a quieter tone. I turned and saw a girl in my bunk. The same one from earlier, only snuggled up in my blanket...I felt my face burn up, but I shook it off. Shrugging, I reached over her to get a pillow she wasn't using. Suddenly she rolled over, and grabbed my shirt. "I wasn't-!"

I realized quickly that her eyes were closed. "Panda face!" I hissed to the side. "What do I do!"

Silence followed the question. _D-damn it!_

"Why..."

Eh..? I looked down, and the girl was whispering in her sleep.

"Why did you..."

I was clueless. _What on earth am I supposed to do!_ The girls grip on my shirt tightened.

"Please...Don't leave..."

My heart pounded and she suddenly loosened her grip and let go.. I snatched the pillow and backed away. _Well THIS will be awkward in the morning._ I put the pillow on the floor and tried to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of sniffling. I looked up in the darkness and the girl was shaking. I quickly got up, pillow in hand, to see what was wrong. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey" I whispered, "Are you alright?"

The girl was facing the wall, curled up in a ball. I moved her shoulder, which was still quivering, to move her. She turned slightly, eyes wide awake, tear streaks down her cheeks. Obviously crying had been going on. She stiffed another sob, and looked up at me with big blue eyes. I sat next to her. "Are...you alright?"

She looked down slightly, avoiding my gaze. "Please...can you...stay here?"

I bit my lower lip. _Oh geez. The mornings' DEFINITELY going to be awkward. Plus, Panda-face will surely say something. Or yell at me_. I nodded, and she relaxed. I laid down, and she backed away from the wall. We both ended up sleeping facing the wall, her back to me.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I had a headache, and my eyes hurt. _Did I have that dream again...? _I looked up, A boys chin was resting on my forehead, his arms draped over me. I think I was looking at his chest. I held my breathe. _He's still asleep!_ He looked...peaceful. I felt his breathe on my face.

Looking over his shoulder, I saw someone standing there. He was looking in the mirror opposite of him. He had deep make up around his eyes, and high grey ponytail. I stayed quiet. After awhile he left, but the boy was still asleep. I felt my cheeks grow hot. _I dont even know his name!_

I opened my eyes wide suddenly. One of my charges was in trouble. I jumped up, quietly apologizing to the person. I pulled up my arm warmers. Alarms in my head began to sound. I heard the boy behind me start to get up. I didn't want to start the morning off awkwardly. Alarms continued to sound.

I ran through the hole in the wall to Allen's room. He wasn't there. I closed my eyes._ Either this person isn't my charge, or I haven't felt their presence in awhile._ I couldn't recognize it.

I ran outside, eyes still closed, STILL trying to remember who it was. I opened my eyes to find myself in a hallway. On the other end was a girl with black hair and golden eyes. NOW I knew who it was.

Helena from The Acadamy.

* * *

**Oh geez, This time I actually PLANNED this out... My creative flow is jammed...**

**I hope you like it!**

**I will write more...WHEN YOU GUYS COMMENT! I need MOTIVATION! To know my Fanfics MEAN something!**

**BTW! I will be making a KH Fanfic, based on A RP site I am CONSTANTLY on..so...Look forward to it! ^^**

**Again! COMMENT!**

**Hitomi- Oh stop complaining. Its not the readers fault you dont have an imagination...**

**Me- WHAT WAS THAT?**

***loud noises including pots and pans***

**1. what does Kanda say! I dont think he says anything...TOO BAD! HE DOES NOW! }:D**

**TILL NEXT TIME! :3**


End file.
